


Happy Birthday, Aiichirou

by criscriscris



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, a little late but! i finally did it lol, birthday fic, i hope nobody else did this im sorry sobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criscriscris/pseuds/criscriscris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lights were off. Of course, Rin thought, why wouldn’t they be. Ai was probably already in bed. He set his bags down on the ground, making his way to the kitchen. Rin stopped in his tracks, seeing a cake sitting on the table, a candle burnt out in the middle of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Aiichirou

Rin tapped his foot and checked his watch for the hundredth time that minute, feeling overwhelmed with anxiety and irritation. But when he thought he was going to strangle something – or someone – headlights finally, finally shone through the mist of the night, a vehicle stopping in front of him. 

“Where to?” The driver asked in a bored tone as Rin tossed his bag inside and followed suit.

He already felt irritated that he was as late as he was, but he tried to bite it back as he gave the cabbie Ai’s address. Honestly, Rin didn’t think his flight would have been delayed, otherwise he would have flown in the day before. 

Rin bit his cheek, angry with himself for not planning accordingly. He knew Ai’s birthday was already over, sighing as he checked his watch again. The display showed 6:26 A.M., January fifth, mocking him as the seconds flew by. Fuck, he thought, running a hand through the locks of hair not trapped in his ponytail. He was a shitty boyfriend. 

“Sir, could you drive a little faster?” Rin asked, trying to smile at him nicely.

The driver grimaced at him in the mirror but the car sped up. Rin thought it was his manners but – what he didn’t realize was that the driver had caught a glimpse of sharp teeth gleaming at him. Stories of poor cab drivers dying at the hands of demons and other supernatural creatures at a time where night met day suddenly came to mind – And what was with that hair? The cabbie gulped, looking at his GPS. Thank god, they were nearly there.

Rin sighed, checking his watch again before looking out the window. The area was familiar, making him feel antsy. He was so close, so close to where Ai was no doubt already sleeping. Thankfully, Momo and Nagisa celebrated the day with him, keeping him company. Or that's what Rin gleamed from the texts Ai had sent in reply to Rin’s excessive apologies. 

“W-We’re here,” the driver stuttered out, his hands gripping the steering wheel tight enough to turn his knuckles white.

“Thank you. How much is the fare?” Rin asked, grabbing his wallet. 

After he paid, Rin waved the driver off, noticing the relief that washed over his face. Weird, Rin thought, but put it out of his mind. He let himself in, knowing the code to Ai’s place, walking as fast as he could without jostling Ai’s cake. 

The lights were off. Of course, Rin thought, why wouldn’t they be. Ai was probably already in bed. He set his bags down on the ground, making his way to the kitchen. Rin stopped in his tracks, seeing a cake sitting on the table, a candle burnt out in the middle of it. 

His heart felt weak. 

Rin set a wrapped box and the cake box on the table next to the other cake, staring incredulously at it. The cake was heart-shaped, strawberries lining the sides with the words “Happy Birthday Ai!” scrawled messily on it. Nagisa and Momo probably made it, judging by the duck decorations. It would have been a cute cake, if not for the waxy residue of the burnt out candle. 

Rin ran a hand through his hair again, a sad smile spreading across his face before freezing - He heard a groan from the living room. Jogging through the doorway, he saw a figure lying on the couch, a throw blanket covering them. 

“Ai?” Rin’s voice came out as a croak, emotion welling up in his heart.

The figure sat up, soft grey hair messy and pointing in all different directions. Ai rubbed his eyes, a smile – the one he saved for Rin, the patient one, the genuinely happy one – pulled up the corner of his lips, sleep still fogging his face.

“I thought I heard you come in,” Ai said, stretching.

“Ai,” Rin said again, rushing through the living room and collapsing in front of him. “You idiot,” he grumbled as he wrapped his arms around Ai’s middle, pressing his head against Ai’s chest. His heartbeat always made him feel calm.

Ai laughed, a quiet, magical laugh, running his hands through Rin’s hair to release it from the ponytail. “Why do you say that?” 

“You should be in bed,” Rin muttered against the silky cloth of Ai’s vest. Ai’s…vest?! Rin interrupted what Ai was about to say by pushing himself back and taking in the image of his boyfriend.

He wore a blue bowtie (skewed from sleep), a white button down (wrinkled), and a black, silky vest with black dress pants (also wrinkled). Ai looked really nice, really good. Rin blushed when he realized he had checking Ai out so blatantly. 

“Like what you see?” Ai laughed, leaning down to kiss Rin’s forehead. “I’m sorry, I probably look like a mess, huh? Welcome home.”

“I’m home,” Rin replied automatically, eyes locked on Ai’s. “Ai, I’m so so-“

Lips stopped his words, overwhelming his senses. It was over just as quickly as it started. “Rin, I swear, if you apologize to me, I’m gonna kill you,” Ai said, a laugh in his voice as he stood. “Come on, let’s have cake.”

Rin watched him walk to the kitchen, before he stood to follow. “The candle already melted on it.”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot about that,” he replied, looking down at the cake with a frown.

“Why didn’t you blow it out earlier?” Rin asked, sitting down at the kitchen table.

Ai looked at him before replying, “I didn’t want to make a wish without you here.”

“You could have wished for me,” Rin laughed. “Here’s your gift.” He pushed the box toward Ai, who now sat down in front of the ruined cake.

“I knew I already had you,” Ai replied, laughing. “Did you wrap it yourself?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m surprised it looks nice then,” Ai winked, turning the wrapped box over in his hands. “You know, I’m not sad or disappointed you missed my birthday. I’m happy you were thinking of me. The date doesn’t matter to me. My birthday isn’t what matters but… Who I spend it with is. And I’m happy to spend it with you.”

“Ai,” Rin said, feeling his eyes water. “I’m glad it’s your birthday because I’m just really happy you’re alive.”

“Rin,” Ai smiled, holding the box tightly in his hand. “Don’t be such a sap.”

“Oi! I’m just telling the tru- Wait! I got you a cake too!” Rin said suddenly, gulping down his tears. “Here’s another candle.”

Ai helped Rin set the other cake up, ooh-ing and aww-ing at how pretty the cake Rin bought for him was. “Let me get the lights!” Rin grinned, standing to turn the kitchen light off. He sat down next to Ai, the smile on his face never leaving. Sure, he missed most of the day but if Ai was happy with this…then so was he.

“You have to sing,” Ai said, pushing Rin’s shoulder jokingly. 

“Fine, fine,” Rin agreed. He began to sing ‘happy birthday’, Ai joining in by clapping along. “Alright, now make a wish!”

Ai laughed, pausing to think for a moment. “Okay,” he finally said, before leaning forward to blow the candle out. Darkness shrouded over them, the only light coming from the moonbeams streaming through the window. 

“Rin?” Ai breathed out, standing. Rin stood, watching Ai’s silhouette approach him. Rin could make out his sky blue eyes peering up at him. 

“Ai.” He reached out, pulling their bodies closer, leaning down to press his lips against Ai’s – the kiss was soft, gentle, slow. They parted after a moment, arms still wrapped around each other. “I hope that’s what you wished for.”

Another laugh, and Rin was being pulled down, being kissed. Ai sucked on his lip and Rin let him in, deepening the kiss. He was pushed against the table, hand gripping the ledge for support. Then he remembered, “Your present!” he said against Ai’s lips.

“I’ll unwrap you instead,” Ai said, voice breathy.

“Ai, this can wait, I really want to see you open this first!” Rin kissed him and then pushed away. He went to turn the lights on, turning back to a pouty Ai. “Don’t look at me like that, babe. We have all day for that.”

“I guess you have a point,” Ai sighed, turning back to sit down. “It’s been too long.”

“I want to, too,” Rin said, ruffling Ai’s soft hair. “And we will. You can top first, if you want. But I want you to open this first!”

Ai looked at him intensely, excitement and lust lighting up his eyes. “Okay,” he finally agreed, smiling at him, a glow on his face.

He slid his finger under the neatly wrapped paper, letting it fall open. There was a plain, unmarked box; nothing remarkable, obviously. Ai opened the top, revealing another box. He tilted his head, looking confused. Rin urged him on, telling him to open it.

Ai did, only to see… another box. He huffed, leveling a stare at Rin, who only grinned back. Ai rolled his eyes, opening that box. Inside that one was what was clearly a ring box. Ai’s breath caught, his fingers grazing over the velvety outside of it. His hand shook as he removed it from where it was nestled. Finally he opened it. 

“Uh, Rin… I think you forgot some-“

He was cut off as Rin stood abruptly, a smile on his face. “Rin?” Ai watched as Rin stepped around the table and then kneel in front of him. “Rin?” Ai stood, his chair toppling over. “Rin, what –“

“You have to say yes first,” Rin grinned up, holding up a ring – blue diamonds were set in around the band of it, tasteful. Rin was pretty proud of himself, thinking of this idea after watching an American movie while in Australia. 

“Say yes to… You? Obviously I would! You idiot!” Ai exclaimed, grabbing Rin by the front of his shirt and pulling him up. “Stop being so romantic!” Rin laughed as Ai kissed him again. “Yes, yes, yes, yes!”

Rin slipped the ring on Ai’s finger, smiling as Ai’s eyes lit up with happiness. Rin’s own heart felt overwhelmingly happy. Sure, the day started off fucking terrible – missing a flight only to find himself on a delayed plane, sitting next to one of the most obnoxious and loud persons he ever met causing him to want to strangle everything while he sweated on that too-small space and trapping him there on the most important date to him (outside his father’s anniversary). But now, here they were. Ai was smiling. That’s all he wanted.

“Happy birthday, Aiichirou,” Rin said, kissing him. “Happy birthday.”


End file.
